


Gilded

by timehopper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Face-Fucking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sylvain expects to come home from Sreng to an empty castle and an empty bed. Claude ends up surprising him.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Claudevain Valentine Weekend





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha ha ha did you really think I could go through all of [Claudevain Valentine Weekend](https://twitter.com/cldvnweekend/status/1360257795224834049) and NOT post a ridiculous pwp
> 
> This is written for the Maddening Mode prompt Lipstick. And let me tell you I absolutely did go mad with this one. I wrote and edited all in the span of one afternoon. Please be kind about my ridiculous frenzy porn.
> 
> :)

When Sylvain returns from Sreng, he expects to come home to an empty castle. He expects to have a quiet night of reprieve, to spend an hour relaxing in the bath before turning in and sleeping weeks of exhaustion borne of political summits away.

He does not expect to find someone in his bed. He especially does not expect that someone to be the King of Almyra, visiting unannounced, clad only in a crown, a collection of rings, and shining gold lipstick.

Claude looks up from the bed when he hears the door open. He gazes at Sylvain through half-lidded eyes, a coy smirk playing about his gold-painted lips. He looks stunning like this, loose and relaxed, his hair falling in waves about his shoulders and his hand slowly stroking his cock.

Sylvain’s eyes follow the motion hungrily. He licks his suddenly dry lips, grins, and walks over to the bed, shedding his cloak and boots as he goes.

“Thought you’d never come home,” Claude says, letting go of himself and turning so his legs hang over the edge of the bed. He reaches for Sylvain, drags a hand down his chest. Claude presses his palm between his husband’s legs to squeeze the bulge already forming in his pants.

Sylvain shudders. He ignores Claude’s words in favour of leaning down and nipping at his husband’s ear. “How long were you waiting?” he asks, husky and breathless.

“Too long.” Claude’s deft, clever hands make quick work of Sylvain’s belt and trousers, and he tugs them down, just far enough to expose his cock. Sylvain hisses at the sudden brush of cool air against it, but the sound melts into a moan when Claude wraps a hand around him and strokes.

Sylvain reaches for Claude. He cups his jaw and runs a thumb along his lower lip, savouring the smooth, glossy feel of his gold lipstick. It’s of good quality, apparently: it doesn’t come away with Sylvain’s touch – not completely – but a small gold stain lingers on the pad of his thumb when he pulls it away, lifts it to his lips, and kisses it.

Claude grins, and without a word, slides off the edge of the bed. He drops to his knees in one fluid motion and tilts his head up to look at Sylvain through his lashes, flecks of green peeking out from under black. Sylvain runs a hand over Claude’s head, stroking his hair and tugging a few strands out from under his crown. He can feel Claude’s breath against his cock.

Claude leans forward. He opens his mouth, just a little, his gold-painted lips parting and pressing against the ridge of Sylvain’s cock. “I missed you,” he breathes.

Instead of answering, Sylvain cants his hips forward. His cock slides sideways between Claude’s lips, the head brushing the corner of his mouth and smearing his lipstick. Flecks of gold stain Sylvain’s foreskin, and the sight is so _lewd_ , so completely and utterly enthralling, that Sylvain nearly comes on the spot. But Claude opens wider, sticks his tongue out, and takes the head of his husband’s cock into his mouth.

Claude’s strong, firm hands lift from the floor to slide up Sylvain’s thighs. Up and up they go, until they skim over Sylvain’s hips and come to clutch at the hem of his shirt. Claude tugs him forward, greedy and insistently forcing Sylvain’s cock deeper into his mouth. He moans around it – or tries to – and slides forward and back, leaving spit and smeared lipstick in his wake.

He opens his eyes. Sylvain looks into them, momentarily distracted from watching Claude’s lips, and catches the hint of a smile in them.

Claude pulls back, licking his lips and grinning up at Sylvain. “You look good in gold,” he says, eyes moving over Sylvain’s dick as he curls a hand around the base and strokes.

“So do you,” Sylvain says. And he does: Claude looks like he was born to wear the colour, like he was made to be draped in shining silks or adorned with glittering jewelry or painted with gilded makeup. The rings on his fingers and the crown still on his brow make him look like a god, rather than just a king. He looks absolutely _divine_ , naked and kneeling before Sylvain like this – so much so that Sylvain wonders if he should be the one on his knees worshipping Claude instead.

But Claude has other ideas. He opens his mouth and envelops Sylvain within it again, sucking him down and swallowing around the head of his cock. His tongue works at the underside, massaging it as he pushes even further down and buries his nose in the ginger curls at the base of Sylvain’s cock.

Sylvain slaps a hand over his mouth to contain the cry that bursts out of him. He breathes through his nose in short, interrupted sighs, and rocks his hips forward, unable to keep himself still while Claude works him over so well. Claude’s rhythm stutters, and he nearly gags, but he finds his pace again soon enough. Still, just to help, Sylvain threads the fingers of his free hand through Claude’s hair and grips it tightly, yanking Claude’s head to rest at an angle so he can better watch as his cock moves in and out from between Claude’s gold-painted lips.

Claude swallows, trying to rid himself of the buildup of saliva in his mouth; he chokes on it when Sylvain thrusts in particularly hard. A drop escapes him, dribbling from the corner of his mouth and tracking gold down his jaw. Sylvain bites his lip and shivers, and when he lets go of his mouth to brush that drop away with his thumb, Claude looks up at him with dark, hungry eyes.

His hands slide under the fabric of Sylvain’s open pants. Hot, rough fingertips drag against Sylvain’s skin, digging in and rubbing firm circles into the soft, pliant flesh of Sylvain’s ass. Claude pulls him forward and back, silent encouragement him to keep moving. It’s a challenge, a promise, a plea for more. _I can handle it_ , Claude’s eyes say. _Give me everything you can._

And so Sylvain does. He takes Claude by the hair again, one hand on either side of his head, and twists his fingers in it. He hisses through his teeth as he feels Claude smile around his cock, and then he snaps his hips forward. Claude chokes on him and tears spring to his eyes, but still he doesn’t pull back, doesn’t fight Sylvain’s hold on him. He just keeps himself still, allows his lips to go slack, and lets himself be used.

Sylvain fucks Claude’s mouth with reckless, unbridled desire. From the moment laid eyes on Claude in his bed, wearing nothing but his crown and that damned gold lipstick, he’s thought of nothing but having him, of getting him on his knees and begging for Sylvain’s cock. Up to this point, Sylvain’s self-control has been nothing short of saintly, in his not so humble opinion, but now that Claude has given him permission – now that Claude has _asked_ him to take what he wants – he’s not about to hold back.

Claude gasps and whines around him in the space between thrusts. The room fills with the sound of his and Sylvain’s combined laboured breathing, the obscene wet noises of Sylvain’s cock slipping in and out of Claude’s mouth, and the rough broken, moans Claude just barely manages to choke out. He starts to move again too, bobbing his head in time with Sylvain’s thrusts, even with Sylvain holding him so firmly in place. It’s too much, too fast, and Sylvain bites his lip to try and keep himself under control, to make this last just a little bit longer—

It doesn’t work. He thrusts in one more time, and just as he feels his orgasm crest and threaten to wash over him completely, he pulls out of Claude’s mouth and pumps himself to completion, watching as his come mixes with Claude’s makeup to paint his face in a sinful mixture of gold and white.

Claude moans, closing his eyes and holding his mouth open to catch what he can. When Sylvain finishes at last, and Claude is thoroughly wrecked, he licks his lips to rid them of cum and lipstick alike. The sight is enough to make Sylvain’s spent cock twitch in interest again, and he almost forces himself back into Claude’s mouth – but Claude, predicting this, leans forward and licks the tip of his cock clean without being told.

When he pulls back, there are still lipstick stains all over Sylvain’s dick. It’s not the first time he’s been treated to such a sight, but it _is_ the first time he’s been coated in such a decadent gold. Something about that is heady and intoxicating in itself – but then again, that might just be Claude, who makes Sylvain’s knees go weak with arousal just by being himself.

Sylvain lets out a breath of air, and with that, the remaining tension in his body flows out of him and evaporates. He goes slack – nearly collapses with relief and exhaustion – but Claude catches him and stands to guide Sylvain to the bed.

He’s still hard. Sylvain can feel the head of Claude’s cock pressing against his chest when Claude climbs into and straddles his lap. No doubt he’s staining Sylvain’s shirt with precum; but Sylvain doesn’t care about the mess. Doesn’t care about anything in this moment but Claude, reaching for the nightstand and retrieving the tube of lipstick to reapply it without breaking eye contact.

Sylvain groans as Claude kisses him, open-mouthed and hard. He can taste himself in Claude’s mouth, can feel the sticky-smooth film of lipstick smearing over his lips. He falls back on the bed, dragging Claude down with him and running his hands up and down his back.

He presses their hips together, Claude’s full, hard cock rubbing up against Sylvain’s. He’s steadily beginning to harden again, especially now that he can _feel_ how aroused Claude is, and within moments he’s back to full erection, grinding and frotting mindlessly against Claude, too focused on getting them both off to care about the inevitable mess they’re going to make of his clothes.

Claude comes first, moaning into Sylvain’s mouth while Sylvain chokes on his own cry of pleasure. It’s only when they’re both spent, chests heaving as they try to catch their breath, that they pull apart. Claude leans up and rests on his elbows, his hair sticking to his forehead where it doesn’t hang down over the rim of his crown. He looks an absolute mess with Sylvain’s cum still drying on his face and his lipstick smudged so badly there’s more of it around his mouth than on it. Sylvain _loves_ it. And though he imagines he doesn’t look much better, ultimately he decides that it’s worth it: this image will serve him well when his husband returns to Almyra.

Sylvain grins and strokes Claude’s hair back. Claude moves to lie down on his side next to him, and he reaches up to wipe his face with the back of his arm.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” he says, eyeing the gold and white mess clinging to his skin.

“We should,” Sylvain agrees. But he just rolls over, wraps his arms around Claude, and pulls him close. “And you should also surprise me like that more often.”

Claude laughs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

They kiss again, slow and soft, just one more time before Claude finally gets up to draw the two of them a bath. It’s a shame that he’s about to wash away all his pretty lipstick, but that’s okay: now that Sylvain knows he has it, he’s going to make sure they get full use of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and think you might like to see more, have a chat, or would like to get to know me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r).
> 
> And if you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1355219789560471554). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
